Benjamin Finn Rescued Me
by Priscilla Hart
Summary: A short story about how our beloved Captain Finn actually saved me from a terrible future.
1. Disclaimer

Before you go reading this thinking that Captain Finn is going to swoop away with the Princess, then you can stop here. This is merely a story about how Fable 3 highly influenced my life. I know this is a place for fiction. But it is also a place where fans can share their love for stories about their most famed characters and even get to know each other. I've held this in for a long time. And cannot speak to anyone I know about it. Fanfiction is the only place I know I can share my story. So if you're interested... by all means... proceed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Guy

I met this guy nearly three years ago after New Years. He was fun and seemed somewhat intelligent. Little did I know it was all a lie. You see, I was a student during the day and a waitress by night. I was constantly busy and had little time to spend with this man. The time I did spend, however, was enough to satisfy my needs in a partner. He appeared to be genuine and concerned about my well being. I developed a bit of a soft spot for him. I had no idea he would take full advantage of my generosity.

We were together for a year when he fell into hardship. I suggested we find a place of our own to get away from our troubles at home, for I, too, was dealing with issues. He said he would get a job at the college, but he needed to get away then and there. I offered him a place to stay in the basement of my parent's home, where I was living. Only for a few weeks, however, until we figured out a different arrangement.

At the time, he was a full time student at the same college I attended. So I thought it would be best to take that extra stress away. I was wrong. He took advantage of me and my family. He even began to lie to me about... well, just about everything. His life revolved around getting high and playing video games. It's my favorite past time, don't get me wrong. But there's a time for work and time for play. For this guy... the line was never drawn. He lied to me about looking for a job, getting his homework done, and even helping me look for an apartment. As things got worse, I learned he stole from very family.

I knew my feelings for him had come to a halt. I felt bad for him, though. And I wanted to help him become a better person. My good intentions were taken in vain, however. It's unbelievable how much some people will lie while you do everything you can to make things better. As I began to ponder a way to put him back out on his own, I began to fade into a world of fantasy. Of video games, to be more particular.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Rescue

Dragon Age: Origins was the start of it all. I was quite fond of the game and developed a little crush on innocent Alistair. Alistair made me realize that chivalry meant more to me than a good time, being humorous and seriousness both had their moments, and that bashfulness was more of an intriguing mystery than someone who had been openly around the block of experience.

Alistair gave me an opportunity to fantasize about someone else for the first time in a long time. And it gave me a chance to separate myself from the one that was holding me back. I began to go to a friend's house after work, just hanging out and having good conversation. I would wait until nearly one in the morning... because I knew that's when he would be asleep. It's sad that I would only want to go home when I knew he wasn't conscious. But it's true. I would go home and quietly get into bed without waking him.

This only happened for maybe a couple of months. Because soon after... my life was consumed by the world of Albion. Fable 2 was one of the best games I had ever played. And when I saw the commercials for Fable 3, I became a wet n' wild slip n' slide. I was more than excited. I was ecstatic! I got the game for sale at a Gamestop after Christmas. I played it nonstop for several weeks. My schedule was eat, drink, pee, sleep, work, Fable 3. Rinse and repeat. Every thought that ran through my mind was about that game. Although the game was quite a disappointment... I continued to play. I mean, yea, I'm addicted to Fable. To this day, I still play Fable 2 over and over and over... but the characters in Fable 3 had much more depth and meaning. I was attracted to their purpose. And attracted most of all to a specific captain.

I'm not going to lie... right off the bat... the first time I saw him... I prayed he was a romance-able character. Messy demeanor, sarcastic behavior, and a troubled past? YES PLEASE. What I would have given to wrinkle up that tucked in shirt... I was going through a Kings of Leon phase at the time. And I couldn't help but link certain songs to Finn.

I longed to be the Princess of Albion. If I truly were, that damned Page wouldn't stand a chance. I guarantee it. There began a time I began to wonder if there was someone out there like Bennie. If there was a chance I may stumble upon him. It had gotten so bad, I began to wonder how I could dump my at-the-time boyfriend to go in search of my dream boy. You see, Alistair was only a small gleam in my eye. A thought that kept me happy through hard times. But Ben... oh, Benjamin Finn was the one who made me realize I wanted to be be rid of hard times and find my own happines. He was the one to helped me realize my "type". I didn't want a knight in shining armor. I wanted a rugged man who supported my strengths and protected my weaknesses. Someone who would stand beside me. And someone who was brutally honest. The trouble was... my current partner had no where to go. If I kicked him out... he was homeless. So I had to think of a way to convince him to go out on his own.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Conclusion

If you're wondering if I found my Ben Finn... the answer is no. I found someone better. I found someone for me. I can't exactly say he is anything like Benjamin Finn... but I can say he has been the best thing that ever happened to me. And I wouldn't have him if it weren't for the captain of Royal Army of Albion. Ben made me realize such an important factor in my life... I had to make myself happy. And how was I going to do that when I gained more pleasure from a fictional video game character than a person who had been in my life for over a year?

If you're wondering what happened to that guy... I talked him into moving back to where he came from. He now lives with his mother... job-less... car-less... money-less... and also addicted to a variety of drugs. How do I know? I still get hate mail from him every once and a great while. He threatens me a lot. But I could honestly care less.

I want to thank you, Finn. You gave me the courage to change my life. If it weren't for you, I might be a meth addict in California living with a dead beat. Instead, I am living with an amazing man with a full time job having the time of my life. Sipping on rum and coke while I write this.

I've never been happier in my entire life.

I still play Fable and fantasize about you though.


End file.
